A kit is known comprising a canister of sealing fluid connected to a first hose connectable to a tyre safety valve; and a second hose parallel to the canister and to the first hose with respect to a compressed-air source.
To repair a tyre, compressed air is fed to the canister to inject the sealing fluid. Alternatively, to inflate a tyre, compressed air is fed directly to the second hose.
Kits of the above type are efficient, but comprise a relatively large number of component parts.